


El Dorado

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Disney AU, M/M, the road to el dorado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 6: How 'The Road to El Dorado' should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Dorado

“ You do realize that we only make shit up as we go?” Jensen squints at his friend, who lazes around in yet another pile of gold.

“And it’s worked so far, hasn’t it?” Misha grins and takes a sip of wine out of a golden goblet. “El Dorado, dude, we found it! And they think we’re… I mean we _are_ gods! Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah,” Jensen chuckles and takes a few steps towards the gold that the servants had piled up in their room. “I can’t believe it. That’s the point, there’s gotta be a downside to this, hasn’t there?”

“Can’t see one,” Misha smirks. “Except you sulking around. Why don’t you try to relax?”

Jensen shakes his head. “If you ask me, we should get out of here before things get hairy.”

“And go where we aren’t viewed as gods? Jensen, this is El Dorado. _El Dorado_.”

That’s when Chel, the sneaky thief who had been the only one to see right through their ploy, sticks her head into their room. “Hey, you guys up for visiting the city? I can show you around.”

“Sure,” Misha nods, and immediately returns the smile on her beautiful face.

Jensen follows them around in silence while Misha chatters away with her, laughing and poking her in the ribs, and he feels his blood boiling in his veins. He can’t even enjoy the tour of the city he’s been trying to find for months, a city so monumental and gorgeous that it should take Jensen’s breath away any day of the week.

Any day but today, what with Misha flirting with Chel all the time. Jensen just can’t focus on the beauty of El Dorado like this.

He barely asks questions, only giving vague hums and grunts in response to Chel’s explanations.

“Okay, what crawled up your ass and died?” Misha wants to know as soon as they’re back to their quarters, fists planted on his hips and his lips pursed.

“Nothing,” Jensen grumbles.

Misha just raises an eyebrow and sits down in a golden chair.

“What?”

“I don’t buy it, so spill.”

Jensen groans, rolls his eyes, then thinks for a second and eventually admits the truth. “Fine. I’m bothered by her, okay. You know she’s just in it for the gold and the opportunity to get out of here, right? She just fakes her interest in you?”

“You’re saying she’s flirting with me to take advantage of me?” Misha looks way too smug saying this.

“Yes,” Jensen nods.

The smirk on Misha’s lips becomes even wider. “Why, Jensen, my friend, are you jealous?”

“What? Me? No!” Jensen protests, despite his heart jumping right into his throat. “Why would I…?”

Again, Misha only raises an eyebrow, but this time he gets up to his feet and walks towards Jensen until he’s standing right in front of him, smirk still in place.

Jensen sighs and averts his eyes from Misha’s knowing look. “Alright, maybe a bit.”

“And there I thought the day would never come that you’d admit it,” Misha laughs.

“Wait,” Jensen says, “Did you make me jealous on purpose?”

“Well, how else would I get you to say it?”

“Say what?”

“Oh, nothing, Jensen, just the tiny little fact that you’re carrying a tiny little torch for me,” Misha smiles.

“I wouldn’t call it tiny or little,” Jensen can’t help but retort. He doesn’t know if he should feel angry about Misha’s stunt or glad that it brought out the truth.

As expected, Misha picks up the opportunity in a heartbeat. “I’ll decide on that after a first-hand experience.”

Jensen clicks his tongue and tsks, “You sneaky little--”

“Whatever you say, Jensen, you admitted it,” Misha’s expression is back to smug.

“Yeah, I did, and?” Jensen prompts, even though he feels like puking and hugging the whole world all at once.

“And,” Misha kisses him, short and sweet and with just the right pressure to make it heartfelt, “It’s very much reciprocated.”

Jensen laughs and kisses Misha this time around. “You know, you could’ve just told me.”

“Nah, where would’ve been the fun in that?"


End file.
